Aut Vincere Aut Mori
by Damien Buck
Summary: DxH. AU. Slash, obviously. Harry Potter, a maybe not so average high school student, discovers a new online game and a new friend, whom he develops a deep trust and connection. But not all is what it seems. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Aut Vincere Aut Mori**

_TheChosenOne and dragonsglory were backed up against a wall, the numerous monsters closing in on them. Dragonsglory lifted his sword and looked over to his partner, "I think maybe we should have gone for the lower level monsters, chosen boy."_

"_Are you crazy?" replied TheChosenOne, "It's no fun unless there's a chance you won't survive."_

_Dragonsglory rolled his eyes, then charged, impaling the monster closest to his right. Following his partner, TheChosenOne raised his sword and began slashing at two opponents directly in front of him. As each monster was defeated, their bodies would disappear, leaving room for the next one two attack. After countless minutes of battle, with one last blow the last of the monsters was defeated, only the key to the final chamber remained. Relieved, dragonsglory picked it up, while TheChosenOne headed straight for the chamber. Dragonsglory followed behind his partner and inserted the key into the keyhole, revealing—_

Harry blinked, then glowered at the computer screen. For a week now it randomly restarted and usually at the worst times. He tried to convince his uncle Vernon to get him a new computer, or at least take it in for repairs. But his uncle decided that if he couldn't fix the computer himself, then he obviously didn't deserve a new one. Harry tried to defend himself by reminding him that they bought their son Dudley a new computer when he claimed it was out of date, but that only resulted in a smack in the head.

Annoyed, Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair and leaned back in his chair waiting for his computer to boot up again. Incidentally, when Dudley received his new computer, Harry was the one who got the out of date one. Nonetheless, he was pleased since he never even owned a computer before. It wasn't until recent that he discovered the online game _Aut Vincere Aut Mori_¹. He had no idea what the title meant, but on the dull autumn day it was better than doing homework. The game was fairly simple. Certain pieces of land in the game can be conquered or won. Some lands are freebies, won through contests, while others you conquer by defeating the players that own it. Some players can choose to play alone, while others can form groups. Sadly, when some groups become too massive, they can turn on each other, which is why a lot of veteran players preferred to play alone.

Originally, Harry had planned to play the game alone as well. His friend Ron had to share a computer between three other siblings and his parents, leaving not much time for a game of that length. His other friend Hermione, while an only child, preferred books over computer games. However, three days into playing the game he met the player "dragonsglory". They had both been vying for a certain area of a land, but neither of them could defeat the monster by themselves. Finally, the two players decided to join forces and, surprisingly enough, they defeated the monster with ease. After a rather large argument, they decided to share the land and then when they met a few more times later they both finally agreed to work together. Thus their friendship began.

** dragonsglory:** Your computer die on you again?

Harry sat up, a bit surprised. He didn't realize the computer had finished booting up. Stretching a bit, he leaned closer and began to type.

** TheChosenOne: **:( Yeah. This computer sucks.  
** dragonsglory:** No worries. It's late anyway.  
** TheChosenOne:** What time is it for you?  
** dragonsglory:** 12:38 AM.

Harry looked up at his clock and realized that they were actually in the same time zone, for it was 12:38 AM for him as well.

** TheChosenOne: **Oh shit, it is here too. I better go before my uncle hears and gives me hell.**  
dragonsglory:** ;) Good luck with that.  
** TheChosenOne:** Haha, funny. Night, dragon.  
** dragonsglory:** Night.

As soon as his friend signed off, Harry shut the computer down and, as quietly as he could, stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. As he set his glasses on his bedside table and turned his lamp off, he wondered how much longer he could keep up playing the game before his homework caught up with him. Nevertheless, he turned on his side and was thankful that he'd found someone new to talk to, besides Ron and Hermione. Clearing his mind of monsters and sword fighting, Harry gently closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

1 - _Aut Vincere Aut Mori – _Either Conquer Or Die

**Note:** ;-; Lame, I know. This is just a prologue so I'll get into much more detail about the characters and setting and all that. This is just an introduction to the whole game thing. Tell me if you like it, k? I haven't written fanfiction in a looooong time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aut Vincere Aut Mori**

Draco Malfoy closed his laptop and folded his arms over the desk, resting his chin against them. He was dreadfully tired, yet at the same time he wasn't. Throughout the past months he considered his life to be horribly dull. His family was one of the richest in the neighbourhood, but he wanted more. Draco was the kind of person who always got what he wanted, who never had to work hard to get anything. He even flirted his way into a few grade changes instead of doing legitimate remedial work.

He wasn't usually the type to play video games. In fact, Draco Malfoy didn't stay home much at all. Generally, he was going to the best clubs with his friends and getting backstage passes to concerts, so he just did not understand why a simple online game entranced him the way it did. He supposed it might have been the general idea of the game; conquer the world. Within the game, he was very power hungry. He wanted to win, wanted to take it all for himself, even if that meant using other players.

On the particular day that he met the character TheChosenOne, he was rather frustrated. The certain area he wanted should have been simple to obtain, and he thought he had been the first person to have discovered it. Yet, after several tries, he ran into the other player that happened to be in the same predicament. The player looked like a newbie, so he decided to quickly use him to obtain the area, then take it for himself. Yet, when they finally won it, the newbie wouldn't give it up. So Draco gave in and decided to share it with the player, hoping he could take it for himself later. After running into TheChosenOne a few more times, Draco finally decided to trick the player. The two worked well together, so he figured that it would make conquering the game all that much easier. Then he could just reap all the benefits.

When a rather loud yawn reached his lips, Draco got up from his desk and walked over to his bed. Switching off his lamp, he slipped into his bed and drifted into sleep with relative ease.

* * *

Monday morning, Draco Malfoy parked his new Porsche in the school parking lot, making sure everyone saw him step out of it. If there was one thing he loved most, it was showing off how rich and spoiled he was. Casually taking his bag out of the back, Draco locked his car and walked through the courtyard before stepping into the school. 

Oakdale Secondary School was a public school, instead of a private one. The closest private school was all the way in London and his mother couldn't bear sending him away for the entire school year, so his father gave in and sent him to Oakdale. The school wasn't too bad, to tell the truth. The only reason his father didn't want him attending the school was because he was stuck in the same classroom with students of lower class families. Draco, the proud boy that he was, agreed with his father on this. He only associated with his fellow wealthy classmates and did not hesitate to trample on those who weren't as fortunate.

As a shock of red hair came into view, Draco grinned. One of those very students he loved to torture was Ron Weasley, one member of the poorest family in the neighbourhood. It was well known that the Weasley's were in a constant financial crisis, with four children to feed on a regular basis and only one parent bringing home the paycheck. Ron, being the most bitter after his family's financial troubles, was the perfect target for Draco's mockery. Seeing as the redhead was alone, Draco casually walked towards him, then slammed his hand against the locker to block his pathway. Sneering slightly, he said, "Hey, Weasley."

Ron jumped a little when Draco first made his appearance, a little startled by the noise the blonde made. When he saw who it was, Ron narrowed his eyes and growled, "Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and said calmly, "Such animosity. Honestly, you Weasley's need to show some respect for those of higher class. Which I suppose is about – everyone?"

Ron, with his knuckles white from clenching his fists, looked at Draco levelly and replied, "At least I've earned everything I've got. Not like you. Your _daddy_ buys everything for you."

Looking evidently superior, Draco grinned and said smugly, "And that's such a bad thing? I enjoy life while you scrape up the leftovers. And I could've sworn I saw your brother wear that shirt a few years ago."

His ears going red from embarrassment, Ron glared at Draco and responded, "Well – I – How is that any of your business?"

Leaning closer, Draco whispered in Ron's ear, "It brings out your eyes."

Looking clearly alarmed, Ron stepped back. Draco opened his mouth to say something else, when he noticed a much too familiar raven-haired boy coming toward them. Cursing under his breath, Draco pulled back and set his sights directly on the boy approaching. He could recognize the black hair, green eyes, and rather lithe figure in a second. Coming towards the two teenage boys was no one other than Harry Potter. Wonder boy of the entire school. Not only was he up for student body president, he was captain of the school football(1) team and the apple of nearly every girls eye. _He's so bloody full of himself. _Draco thought.

"Is he bothering you, Ron?" Harry asked his friend, looking concerned. "He hasn't been here long, has he?"

"No, Harry," Ron managed out between grit teeth. "Now let's go. I'm sick of Malfoy's spoiled rotten face already. Let's go."

As quickly as he could, Ron gathered his things and walked straight past Draco. Harry went to follow Ron, then paused, turned to Draco and said sternly, "Stay away from my friends, Malfoy. I don't care if you've got a grudge against me, but lay off them and their families. They've done nothing wrong."

"Playing the hero again, Potter?" Draco replied, grinning. "It's gotten old. What I do is _my_ business, regardless of whether or not it includes your pathetic friends."

Without giving Harry a chance to reply, Draco shoved him aside and walked the opposite direction down the hall. _Harry bloody Potter_, Draco thought angrily, _thinks he so great. I'll show him just how great he is. Just wait._

* * *

Draco was usually one of the first to leave the premises when school finished for the day. He had better places to be than at school, of course. Walking through the school parking lot, he eyed his long time sex mate, Pansy Parkinson, leaning against his car. Most of the school, including her, assumed she was his girlfriend, but Draco never liked the term. He considered having a girlfriend as a sign of commitment, which really wasn't his cup of tea. Mostly he was in it for the sex, the image and, well, because she was hot. By the time Draco got to his car, Pansy had flung herself around his neck and kissed him. This was generally her way of greeting him. Pulling her closer, Draco said smoothly, "Hey, babe. I'm taking it you want to go for a ride?" 

Pansy smiled seductively, trailing one hand down his chest and replied, "In more ways than one."

This was her very, very obvious hint that she wanted sex. Draco found that Pansy always had a way of showing him how much she wanted to have sex without even saying it. He wondered if he'd ever heard her say that word at all in the time that they'd known each other. It was common knowledge that Draco and Pansy were having sex, and that they'd even been each other's firsts. What was not common knowledge was that Draco was becoming completely bored of Pansy. The sex was repetitive and even the novelty of having a girl cling to your arm was dull. He just couldn't find the right time to tell her.

"Well then" Draco finally said, "let's not waste time."

Pansy pulled away from him and quickly climbed into the passenger seat, while Draco put his bags in the back and got into the front. Turning on the ignition, Draco looked in the side view mirror to see Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley, and the much-too-smart-for-her-age girl, Hermione Granger, walk through the lot. Without even noticing that Pansy was speaking to him, he pulled out of his parking space and drove away.

* * *

"Draco?" Pansy asked gently, pulling her top back on. "What are we doing tonight?" 

Draco, who was still lying on the bed without bothering to pull his clothes back on, muttered, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Pansy frowned and replied, "You're not going out _again_? Honestly, Draco, the only time I ever see you anymore is either at school or when we're having sex. It feels like you don't care anymore."

Without even looking in her direction, Draco said softly, "Maybe I don't."

"Well, _fine,_" said Pansy angrily, "then we're over. Goodbye."

Then, as dramatically as she should, Pansy stomped out of Draco's room and slammed the door behind her. He supposed he should have been more kind, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Slowly getting out of bed, Draco wrapped his bed sheet around his waist and sat at his desk.

Tapping his fingers on the edge of his desk, Draco leaned back slightly and turned on his laptop, ready for another day of conquering and deceiving.

1 – I'm using the British term for football, meaning it's actually soccer. Yay.

**Note:** If you hadn't noticed, I changed it around a bit. Before I was going to make Harry Potter an average high school student, but that just wouldn't work. I realized this while writing this chapter. It just seems so natural to have Harry be a star, y'know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one and it was up to your expectations. If not, I'm… not sorry 'cause it's how I've been mostly planning it all along. I have no idea when chapter two will be written, so just wait and see.

Oh, and reviewing wouldn't hurt either. I'm a review whore. XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Aut Vincere Aut Mori**

Harry awoke that day, bright and early. One of the rather cruel and annoying things about living with the Dursley's was that he was forced to cook them breakfast and then serve it to them. If he failed to wake up early enough, all hell would break loose. Slipping out of bed, he stood up and stretched out his body. He wasn't by far the most muscular boy he'd met, but his own body was fit enough at least to keep playing sports.

Slipping out of his boxers, he quickly slipped out the door and into the bathroom. Harry always showered in the morning and, even though it had to be a quick shower, he always enjoyed them. Showers were one of the few times he was alone to think to himself. Turning the hot water on, he closed his eyes and felt the warm water stream onto his body. Relaxing his muscles, he let his thoughts linger to the upcoming game next week. Although he thought his team was considerably good, they were up against their rival team from London. He wasn't _too_ concerned with losing, but just in case, he thought, they should start practicing a bit harder.

"Potter!" Yelled the all too familiar voice of his uncle Vernon, "Get down here right now!"

Quickly turning the water off, Harry grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before he raced into his room to change. He wasn't the most stylish person in the world, considering his wardrobe was generally comprised of t-shirts and jeans. Luckily, he managed to buy one tuxedo, which he wore to every formal event he attended.

After changing into his clothes, he rushed downstairs to see his aunt and uncle glaring at him, waiting at the table for their breakfast. Sighing softly to himself he made his way into the kitchen and thought, _this is going to be a long day_.

* * *

As Harry stepped off the school bus he felt relieved to be back at school, as weird as that sounded. At school he had his friends, football and so many people who actually wanted to be around him. At home he just had the Dursley's, which was never a good thing, no matter what. Pulling his bag closer, Harry walked past the main entrance and into the side entrance of the school. As luck would have it, his locker was near the back of the school, so it was much easier to enter through that way. 

Walking into the school, a few girls automatically smiled, blushing slightly while waving towards him. Harry never really understood why girls flustered when he came around, since he never considered himself that attractive. His friend Ron frequently reminded him that it had nothing to do with looks and it was just the fact that he was captain of the football team, albeit most times he said it with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Stuffing his books into his locker, he checked his watch and cursed. Class was starting in eight minutes and he still hadn't met up with Ron and Hermione. Quickly, he shut his locker and walked down towards the main hall where he knew Ron would be. As he walked through the main hall, he quickly noticed his friend near the lockers, and then noticed a horribly familiar character standing in front of him. Draco Malfoy. Coming closer, he noticed Draco hesitate slightly, which gave him the perfect chance to interrupt them.

Stepping beside Ron he said, "Is he bothering you, Ron? He hasn't been here long, has he?"

"No, Harry. Now let's go. I'm sick of Malfoy's spoiled rotten face already." Harry frowned, concerned for his friend, but Ron urged him on, "Let's go."

He didn't want to go just yet. As Ron walked off, most likely to go find Hermione, Harry stopped in front of Draco, "Stay away from my friends, Malfoy. I don't care if you've got a grudge against me, but lay off them and their families. They've done nothing wrong."

He tensed slightly as the blonde boy grinned. With his gray eyes gleaming, he looked a little insane, no matter how attractive he was. Not that Harry thought he was attractive or anything. Draco leaned closer just a bit and replied to him, "Playing the hero again, Potter? It's gotten old. What I do is _my_ business, regardless of whether or not it includes your pathetic friends."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Draco shoved him back with enough force to slam him against the lockers and give him enough room to walk right past him. _He's got some nerve,_ Harry thought angrily, _one of these days I'm going to smack that grin right off his face._

* * *

Later that day at lunch Harry and Hermione were trying to get Ron to admit what Malfoy had said to freak him out. Ron refused at first, but after insistent prodding he finally said, "All right, I'll tell you. But… it's kind of creepy." 

"Well, of course it's creepy," Hermione replied, "we're talking about Malfoy here."

"I know, but… how do I say this…" Ron lowered his voice a lot, looking clearly weirded out by what he was about to say, "I think Malfoy's gay."

Harry blinked in disbelief. He was far from homophobic, but he couldn't possibly see how Draco Malfoy of all people could be gay. It was common knowledge that he and Pansy were very physical with each other and some even believed that Malfoy was involved with other girls as well. There was no way Draco Malfoy was gay.

"Are you sure, Ron?" Hermione asked, "He seems straight to me."

Ron's ears went a little red before whispering, "I dunno, maybe I misheard him, but… I think he hit on me."

Both Harry and Hermione gaped at him, at a loss for words. Ron had to be crazy. There was no way Draco would hit on him. Even if he were gay, or at least bisexual, he wouldn't hit on something with, well… a poor family. There had to be some sort of ulterior motive.

"Maybe he was trying to freak you out, Ron." Hermione finally said, "I mean, it obviously worked didn't it?"

Ron stiffened slightly, "I'm not stupid…"

Harry quickly jumped in to reassure his friend, "We don't mean it like that, Ron. Its just… maybe you're jumping to conclusions a little too soon?"

After a moment's hesitation, Ron cracked a grin and replied, "Yeah, probably. He's not my type anyway."

* * *

By the end of practise, Harry still couldn't get what Ron said about Draco off of his mind. Ron never did say what Malfoy said to make him so unsure which team he was playing for. But how could he possibly gay? The only thing that weighed on Harry's mind besides Draco Malfoy's sexual orientation was the lingering inquiry as to why he even gave a damn. Everyone knew that he and Draco Malfoy had been enemies since day one. They despised each other. 

As he gathered his things and headed for the Dursley's he decided Draco Malfoy wasn't even worth his thoughts. Anyway, he was rather looking forward to going on the computer to meet up with his online friend. This still seemed like a new exciting experience for him, so he was always eager to back for more. Today they planned to go into far western territory, where there was supposedly a lot of land available to take. Harry preferred missions like that because it was free for the taking, as opposed to taking it from players who had already earned it. It seemed a little unfair. His partner, on the other hand, rather liked taking the land from players. He said it reflected the real world, to take from others what they were too inept to keep for themselves. But if they wanted to win the entire game, which they were surprisingly not too far from, they had to do whatever they had to.

Checking his watch, Harry cursed. They were supposed to meet up at 5:30 and it was already 6. With a number of blocks left until the Dursley's, Harry shifted from a brisk walk to a light jog in hopes he would make it in time before his friend got angry and left. Luckily, Harry made it in record time. Harry always told the Dursley's that football practise ran until 6:30 PM so that he could spend more time with Ron and Hermione, but lately that had not always been the case. Harry hoped they wouldn't feel left out. He still wasn't really sure why the game had become so addicting.

Rushing up the stairs, Harry placed his bag down on his bed, sat down in his chair and turned on the computer, excited for another night of adventure.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** x.x;; So sorry this took longer. For some reason this chapter gave me a lot of trouble, which explains why it isn't very good. ;o;

Next chapter we'll be back to all the action. But not in the sex way. Oooh, speaking of which, have you enjoyed the random naked scenes? The sex won't be for a while, so I figured I'd just throw in a couple of those scenes to satisfy the readers.

So review, 'cause I love feedback.

**Extra Note:** My editor (yes, I have one, I rock) has gone on vacation, so, yet again, it'll be awhile until the next one as well.

Truthfully, I forgot to get her to edit this one before she left, but I thought it cruel to make you wait another week or so. So I, again, apologize if this sucks. o.O;;


End file.
